The adventures of Scarlett and Lachlan
by ariedling
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots as these two explore and solve whats going on at the hotel
1. Chapter 1

It was their first meeting that set things in motion. Little did their fathers know that when they introduced Scarlett Lowe to Lachlan Drake that their lives would change

forever. Mostly 12 years from that exact date when they were gathered just like today for a wedding, but that's a different story. After the introduction, John Lowe

sighed, there was no way to get Scarlett out of here now. He was dragged along by Claudia Banks and the two children were left to talk.

"So how old are you?" Scarlett asked her new friend.

"Nine" He said,

"And you?"

"I just turned ten." She said happily.

As they walked to they're seats Scarlett asked,

"So what goes on at a fashion show?"

"Not much, people just walk wearing what my dad designed and then walk back, it's quite boring." Lachlan said.

"OH" She said as they stopped by the food table.

Lachlan sighed, his father purposely put out healthy food so he would not ruin his dinner.

"Nothing good?" Scarlett asked surprised.

"Nope, it's dads trick so I do not ruin my appetite for dinner, it really stinks." He added grabbing a few celery sticks.

After sitting down and watching five minutes of the show both children grew board.

"Come on" Lachlan whispered.

They were vary careful to sneak out so that Scarlett's father would not notice. They ran two the side and then walked normally acting like adults till they got to the

stairs. Once their, they both giggled and raced down the stairs. When down, Lachlan made Scarlett swear not to tell anyone what she was about to see. They went in to

what looked to be an old swimming pool.

"Cool" Scarlett said.

"Are you guys going to fill it?"

"No" Lachlan said, and heres why."

When they got to the deepest part of the pool they saw four glass coffins. Both of them explored them a bit. Their looked to be four kids in the coffins. Three boys and

one girl. Two of them look to be around Scarlett and Lachlan's age.

"Dose your dad know about this?" Scarlett asked.

"Nope" Lochlin said,

Suddenly Scarlett stopped and stared at one of the coffins.

"Holden" She whispered.

"Who's Holden?" Lachlan asked.

"My brother, but he was kidnapped five years ago."

"Then how is he here?" Lachlan asked.

"I don't know" Scarlett said.

Suddenly Holden opened his eyes.

When the two live children saw this, they screamed and raced through the door and halfway up the stairs. When there, they began panting. Just when they caught their

breath a women came up behind them,

"HEY YOU!" She yelled.

The children recognized her as the woman who could not get into the fation show earlier that day.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" She said taking a puff of her cigarette. She then smiled and her teeth began to fall out while she was laughing.

"AHHHHHH"

The children shouted again and raced up the stairs. This time they did not stop. The fation show was still going on but Lochin and Scarlett didn't care. After all, this was

life or death.

"DAD" Scarlett yelled cutting through the isle and right into her father's arms.

Lachlan, taking the stairs up, quickly found his own father and flew into his arms.

"Lachlan?" Will Drake said a bit annoyed.

He stopped when he noticed his son shaking. It was at then end of the show, when everything was calm again that the children, along with their fathers whom they did

not dare let go of, met up.

"What on earth has gotten into you guys?" Will asked.

"Sorry we ruined your show." Scarlett said hiding behind her father.

"What made you so scared Scar?" Her father asked.

Lachlan looked down and began to cry, "You would not believe us if we told you." He said.

"Scar?" John questioned again,

"We saw a women, the same women who couldn't get into the show. She smiled at us and her teeth fell out." She tried to explain.

Lachlan nodded in agreement.

"Lachlan that's probably just a trick. No need to be so scared son." Will Drake said giving him a hug.

"If you were their you would be." Scarlett said.

"Now now, no more of this, lets go home, say goodbye Scarlett." John said.

She waived goodbye helplessly to her friend as she was herded away.

"I am sorry dad." Lachlan said crying a bit more.

"No need to be, what's done is done." Will said to his son and Lachlan was herded up to his new house.

 **So its a bit different but you get the Jest**


	2. Meeting Mr March

It had been a week since the kids saw each other. But now they had a week to spend together. Due to her parents getting a divorce, Scarlett was going to stay with her

dad, to give her mother a break. When she got settled in, she ran down the stairs to Iris, the front desk clerk.

"What do you want?" Iris asked the girl.

She was still not very happy with this girl. Due to this girl she was yelled at twice. Once by the girls worried father. After she got things settled with him she was yelled

at by the new owner.

Scarlett ignored her tone.

"Do you know where Lachlan Drake is?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Iris asked sarcastically.

"After all, you both will probably get into trouble, and cause me truble."

"You should tell me because he is my friend." Scarlett said with a smile.

Iris couldn't help smile at this. Ever since Lachlan had come, she felt a bit of life back in the building. It was nice to have a normal human child around.

"Top floor on the left." Iris said grumpily.

"Thank you" Scarlett yelled running up the stairs.

When she got their she knocked on the door.

"Come in" She heard Mr. Drake say.

"Scarlett," Lachlan said looking up from doing his math at the table.

"Dad, can I be done for today, please?" Lachlan begged of his father.

Will Drake sigh. He had been very busy the last few weeks and had put off a lot of homeschooling as it was. But he also knew Lachlan needed a new friend. After all, the

people staying here were all adults, most of whom he preferred Lachlan not hang around anyways.

"Please." Lachlan asked again.

"Yeah, pretty please." Scarlett chimed in.

Will laughed.

"Go on" He said reaching over and kissing his son's head.

"Yeah" The kids shouted running off.

"Come on" Lachlan said running to the elevator and pushing a button.

"Dad showed Claudia and I this really cool room yesterday. It was a regular hotel room but big."

When they got there they were surprised to see two people talking in there. One was a maid with sheets in her hands and the other a man that reminded Scarlett and

Lachlan of Mr. Stark in the first _Captain America_ movie.

"Hello" The maid said surprised and gently.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Scarlett and this is Lachlan," She said.

"Oh, my name is Miss. Evers, I am the maid. And this is Mr. March." She said pointing to the man.

"No way." Lachlan whispered.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"That looks like the same Mr. March that built the hotel. I'm doing a paper on this hotel and it's beginnings for history. But it can't be, he died years ago."

Miss. Evers and Mr. March exchanged looks.

"Mr. March?" Scarlett asked.

"That the last name of the characters in my book _Little Women._ "

Mr. March laughed, "yes" he said.

He invited the children to sit down. It had been the first time in years that they had two living children visit the hotel, let alone them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked leaning over to them.

They both nodded.

"I am a ghost, the ghost of Mr. March and Miss Evers is also a ghost." He said.

He was not sure if the kids would believe him or not. Miss Evers, who had started to dust the room, secretly hoped they did. These guys were cute.

"Ok" They said like it was an everyday thing.

"You guys believe me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, after all just last week we discovered children in coffins and a secret game room." Scarlett said.

"This is really cool." Lachlan said.

"Can I interview you for my paper, it would be so much easier than having to do the research."

"Wow, you are like the oldest person I know." Scarlett said before he could answer.

"You must know a lot of cool stories."

For the rest of the afternoon the four of them talked. The two adults were happy to share their old stories and about the hotel, (the normal parts at least) and were

impressed that the two kids liked them so much. Miss Evers liked it when they all laughed; it had been over half a century since she heard a child's laughter. They were

so distracted they didn't even notice it got dark outside.

"Oh know" Lachlan said when he noticed.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock, Why?" Mr. March asked.

"Shoot," Scarlett said getting up.

"We have to go, our fathers will be worried."

"Oh yes, that guy who wants to rip out my floor." Mr. March said remembering the only time he saw Will Drake.

"I'll try to talk him out of it, I promise." Lachlan said running back to the chair and grabbing his blue ball.

The two children hurried along discussing how they were going to get out of this one.


	3. late night

It worked out perfectly that day. Detective Lowe had work that night so Scarlett was staying with the Drakes. After he left Mr. Drake got an invitation to go out with the

countess. Scarlett was a little disappointed when she heard Tristan would be babysitting, but Lachlan assured her he always fell asleep. After a delicious oven baked

pizza, Will Drake said goodbye to the children giving them a very stern warning to behave. He also made it clear to Tristan that they were not allowed out of the

apartment.

The hour before bedtime was somewhat boring. However, the children and Tristan passed the time when they found a box of old Lego's. About 30 minutes after being

put to bed, the children snuck out. Sure enough, Tristan was asleep on the couch.

"Dracula" Scarlett said looking at his book,

"Interesting."

They made their way down to the bar. They had no plans to go here, but it was the first interesting place they saw. Each child climbed up on a bar stool, Scarlett putting

her stuffed bird Birdie _,_ on the counter and Lachlan put his dinosaur pal _Rex,_ next to him.

When the bartender came he was surprised to see them.

"What on earth are you two doing up?" He said a bit annoyed.

Scarlett ignored this and simply said "Sprite please."

"And I will have a Pepsi" Lachlan said.

Liz gave them both a look and served them both water. Just as Scarlett was about to complain they heard a "Hey Guys" from behind them.

"Mr. March," They said jumping down and grabbing their items.

"This is so cool I thought children weren't allowed out this late." He said "it must have changed since my time."

"Their not," Liz said from the bar.

"Oh I see," Mr. March said with a smile.

"So when the parents are away, the children will play."

"Yes" they both said with a giggle.

"So what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked.

"Getting a drink. Ghost's are supposed to be dead, so it is rare I can come out."

"So what's new?" Mr. march asked with a smile.

"Well," Scarlett said, "My parents are getting a divorce. I think I may end up with my dad. He likes me better then Mom does."

"I'm sure that's not true." Liz said sitting next to them.

"It is, ever since Holden was taken she seems distant, to both of us. I don't want them to split up." She said sadly.

"I'm in a similar boat." Lachlan said.

"My dad seems to be growing out of me."

"How is that?" Scarlett said wiping away a few tears.

"Ever since we moved things have changed. He wants a more _modern_ apartment. No family pictures in the living room anymore, no whole made artwork not even toys

left out. He says it's to help him get his creativity back, but I know better."

Scarlett sighed, "Were both being left behind then." She said.

"I really miss New York, we seemed more like a family their. We were great friends with two other homeschooling families that lived their as well. I just don't know what

happened, or what I did." Lachlan said with a sigh.

"Same here. I barley remember it, but when Holden was here we were always together. Mom and Dad seemed so happy. We were laughing all the time and had family

dinners together. That's so rare now. It seems like mom and dad purposely don't spend time together. Maybe it's me somehow." Scarlett said with a thought.

"Parents, what to do with them, eh?" Mr. March said trying to lighten the mood.

"I happen to know your parents love you very much." Liz said getting up to get Mr. March another drink.

"I don't think so." Lachlan said. "I feel like I am just in the way."

"Me too." Scarlett said surprised.

All of a sudden they heard a very angry "HEY" From Tristan coming to the bar.

"You have to go don't you?" Mr. March asked. He didn't dare wave at Tristan. He didn't want the kids to know the other side of him.

"Yep" Scarlett said after grabbing Birdie.

"Liz please don't tell dad we were here." Lachlan asked the bartender.

Liz pretended to lock his lips. The children raced passed Tristan who tried to catch them and back to Lachlan's apartment and into their beds. It felt better to them both

that they talked about their feelings, and drifted off to sleep a bit happier then before.

 **Little bit heavier, but I liked it. Please review :)**


	4. Halloween

The next day was tough for both Scarlett and Lachlan. Although, they both agreed Lachlan had it way worse. Tristan had told on them and both were in big trouble. It

might have been better if it weren't for their previous adventures. Either way, both were miserable when they saw each other for there one hour of free time that night

before bed.

Ugh" Scarlett said.

"My dad made me read _five_ chapters of _Little Women_ after school. It took hours! The print was so small."

"Be grateful your not homeschooled. I worked on schoolwork until five today. And then I had to write out _I will listen and obey dad's rules_ 200 times!" Lachlan

complained.

"To make it worse, the man made me help clean up after dinner too."

"Ouch, that's tough." Scarlett said. They were sitting at the empty bar.

"You poor things." Liz said sympathetically.

"For the rescored, I did not say anything."

"We know. It was Tristan." Lachlan said.

Scarlett took a sip of her water and then said,

"By the way, I'm going to my Grandma and Grandpa's this Thursday for Halloween. I will be back Monday."

"That's ok" Lachlan said.

"Dad and I are going to visit my grandparents in New York this weekend. Besides, our old neighbors always have a Halloween Bash so it should be fun."

"Well then," Scarlett said.

"I'll see you next week?"

"Yep" Lachlan said.

 _Scarlett, Lachlan_ They heard in the distance.

"Time to go" Lachlan said hopping down off the barstool.

"See ya" Scarlett waved running towards the direction her name was called.

 **Kind of my own take of why the Drakes wern't in the last episode. Please review and sorry it's so short.**


	5. return

Scarlett got back early that Monday. She was disappointed to learn that her friend would not be getting home till later that evening. However, her father took advantage

of this to talk to her.

"Scarlett," He said when she was all unpacked and settled in.

"I have to talk to you. For a period of time we are going to be living at this hotel. Mom as well."

"Really?" Scarlett asked surprised.

"Why?"

"That doesn't matte, I don't want you to be worried though, I will have you dropped off and picked up from school. Officer Pettybone has agreed to do this, as long as

you behave." He added eyeing his daughter.

"Yes dad." She said still a bit confused. She didn't care though; this was a much happier place then home.

"Can I be homeschooled with Lachlan?" She asked hopeful.

"No" her dad said.

"Now, I see your grandparents bought you some wooden swords from Disneyland. Would you like to play with them after lunch? He asked.

"Sure," She said happily, "But why not now."

"We have to catch up on _Little Women._ After all, Beth just got sick."

"Alright." Scarlett said sadly.

It wasn't until after dinner that Lachlan got home.

"Lachlan!" Scarlett said happily from the lobby couch where her and her father had started their annual Christmas letter.

"Look, Grandma and Grandpa got me wooden swords, do you want to play?"

"Sure" Lachlan said almost abandoning his bag.

"Lachlan" Will Drake said eyeing his son.

"I better unpack first." He said with a sigh.

"I can help you." Scarlett said happily.

When they were talking and unpacking they told each other about their trips. Scarlett also told Lachlan about her new living arrangements.

"That's awesome!" Lachlan exclaimed.

"I also went to Disneyland for trick-or-treating. I was a zombie version of Cinderella. What did you do?" she asked.

"Well, we saw a lot of our old friends. I was Frodo Baggins. My old homeschooling group finished the trilogy in August and all agreed to go as one of the characters this

year. We trick-or-treated for a bit and then went to the big church festival."

"Really?" Scarlett asked. "Church on Holloween?"

"Oh yes. "Lachlan said.

"It's a tradition. My mom and dad went when they were little too. It's a lot of fun. We got candy and watched scary movies."

"Awesome" Scarlett said impressed.

When he was done unpacking, the children headed out the door to swordfight. Will and John who were talking stopped them.

"Bedtime" John said with a smile.

"Aww, dad who wants to do that." Scarlett said waving her hand.

"Come on honey, you and Lachlan will have all of tomorrow afternoon to play."

But dad…" Scarlett argued.

"Scarlett I won't say it again" John said sternly.

"Fine" she said angrily.

"Here's your sword." Lachlan said sadly.

"Keep it, we will use it tomorrow bye" She said clearly still angry.

When they left Lachlan asked,

"So now what dad?"

"Bed" Will said surprised at the question.

"Who needs bed?" Lachlan said with a smile.

"You do, school tomorrow. And I am going to try to design something." Will said in a hopeful tone.

"Fine" Lachlan said and walked off to brush his teeth.

 **New chapter before wednesday hopefully, after all these two need to get suspicious about the creature in room 33. Please review:)**


	6. The thing in room 33

School could not end fast enough for the children. When Scarlett got back, she literally through her backpack into the hotel room and ran up to Lachlan's place. When

she got there he flew off his chair, only to be grabbed by the collar and told to put stuff away. As they ran out the door, Will Drake helplessly yelled,

"Slow down and be carful." But highly doubted that he was heard.

They began their adventure on floor 3, back and fourth up and down the hall sword fighting. They were pretending that they were knights practicing to battle a dragon.

Scarlett tried to teach Lachlan some footwork that her grandfather and father taught her. This was interrupted when Lachlan fell against room 33. When he got up they

heard a growling noise from inside.

"What on earth? Scarlett wondered out loud.

"Hello?" Lachlan said.

No answer.

Scarlett knocked and got a knock back. She then tried a pattern of knocks which were returned the exact it. She then heard a growling followed by what sounded like a

few sniffs.

"I would say its some type of animal. Not a dog though they can't knock. At least mine can't." Scarlett added.

"Well we know he can't talk." Lachlan said trying to sort out the facts.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, do you think a big scary thing would be a girl?" Lachlan said.

"It could be, you never know. My old teacher was a girl and she was very scary." Scarlett stated.

The next half hour they took turns knocking out patterns for the mysterious creature they found. After that they went back to sword fighting and pretended that the

creature was a dragon and they were fighting off guards to get to fight the dragon. They only stopped when Iris came up.

"What are you guys doing?" She said angrily.

"Just playing" Scarlett stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You stay away from this floor and especially that Room," she stated angrily.

"Watch" Scarlett said knocking on the door.

Sure enough the thing knocked right back.

"What's in there?" Lachlan asked.

"Never you mind, now go away." She said showing them away with her hand.

"But…" Scarlett argued.

"I SAID GO!" she yelled.

Scarlett wanted to stay but decided to go when Lachlan ran away. Just like last time when they were on the run, they bumped Sally.

"Ahhh" They said turning to run but realized they were trapped in the elevator with her.

Sally laughed. She loved scaring these two. It had become one of her hobbies. While she did not personally scare them but twice, she did send her daemon into their

nightmares. Scarlett quickly pushed a button and when the door opened they ran out. They kept running down the hall and did not realize they ended up in Mr. Marches

room.

"WELCOME" he said in a booming voice.

"Ahhh" The children said again startled.

"Aww Its ok," Miss Evers said soothingly.

The children calmed down after that. Once offered some milk they all sat down to talk. 'What's in room 33?" Scarlett asked.

Miss. Evens and Mr. March looked at each other.

"Nothing" they said together.

"Then why dose it match our knocks, and why dose it growl?" Lachlan questioned.

"Never you mind, children should not worry about these types of things." Miss Evers said.

"I want to know." Scarlett whined, "And I will find out."

"You two don't worry about it, that now hurry home it is getting late." Miss. Evers said shewing them out.

"Awww" Mr. March said.

"We didn't get time to visit."

"Hush, James." Miss Evers said.

"It is nearly six."

The children sighed. Scarlett decided they were going to find out what was in that room if it was the last thing they did. When they got back up to Lachlan's penthouse

they were surprised not to see dinner prepared.

"Ewww, Dad." Lachlan complained when he saw his father kissing Tristan.

They quickly broke apart. Scarlett decided ignoring this would be the best.

"Where's dinner?" She asked impatiently.

"Leftovers are in the fridge." Will said walking Tristan to the door. He noted to talk to the kids later on not expecting dinner and everything to be handed to them.

 **Thanks for reading; Please review:)**


	7. the rock

Room 33 was forgotten about fort a while. This was because both Scarlett and Lachlan were not talking to their parents. Scarlett had just gotten back from a week at

her grandparents. She really only talked to Lachlan, Liz and Mr. March at the moment. She was angry her mother ignored her. She was mad daddy went away for a little

bit. She was back staying at the hotel and attending school again, but she was angry. Lachlan also got back from a week at his grandparents. He was angry with his

father for leaving him behind when he went to Paris. Dad never left him alone, and all of a sudden he was so far from him. Grant it, they talked every night, or at least

dad did, it wasn't the same though. They told Liz, the poor bartender about their woes. Liz did not know how he happened to be the therapist for everyone, but when

told that's what bartenders do in the movies he accepted. Another interest, and the main topic for tonight was "The Rock" as Lachlan called it. In reality it was an Arc

Levy, the one Will saw in Elizabeth's penthouse when they first arrived. It had been their a few days now and Lachlan and Scarlett longed to explore it. To be more

precise, Rex Jones (Lachlan's dinosaur) and Birdy Bond (Scarlett's stuffed bird) wanted to explore it.

They did this the following evening after a long day of school. Everyone seemed relived that it was a Friday. Will was out but reminded Lachlan not to touch his precious

artwork. When Scarlett came Lachlan began to complain about it.

"He loves it more then me Scarlett. He says it's one of a kind and it's his background picture on both his phone and computer. He also keeps bragging he got 1000 likes

for it on instgram and Facebook."

"That's not good." Scarlett said.

"And you have been worried about him growing out of you as well."

"It's cool and all," Lachlan admitted, "But its just art."

Scarlett sighed. She and Lachlan had begun making their stuffed animals explore for the arc of the covenant. They were currently by the drink stand.

"I don't know what to do about my situation either." Scarlett admitted.

"Mom's barely paying attention to me. I have no idea when daddy's coming back, or where he is, it's all so confusing."

They had begun to move towards the Arc Levi.

"I wish my mom was still around." Lachlan mused.

"I bet she would take good care of both of us. I hear she was really nice."

"You never met her?" Scarlett asked.

"Nope, she died when I was born. Dad said it wasn't my fault but I still feel guilty." He said.

"What was she like?" Scarlett questioned with interest.

"They say she was really nice, and adventures. Her and my dad grew up together. They had adventures all the time. They lived on the outskirts of the city and had a

creek and everything."

"Cool" Scarlett said upon hearing about another adventurer.

"Did they get married?"

"No, my dad's gay remember, but they had a baby anyways, I'm not sure how though." He said with a thought.

"I don't know how that works either." Scarlett said.

She now had her bird hop up on the Arc Levi and began exploring. Lachlan followed with his dinosaur. Then it happened all at once. The piece of shiny metal knocked

and began to fall, right towards Lachlan's foot! At the same time, Will Drake came in to witness the horror.

"NOOOOOO" He shouted running towards the scene. And Bam!" Lachlan quickly fell, screaming in pain and horror as his father's favorite thing fell.

"LOCHLAN!" Will shouted.

"Dad I'm so sorry." Lachlan said through tears.

Will quickly moved it and handed his cell phone to Scarlett.

"Call 911." He said through scared tears, he then turned to Lachlan and helped him lay down.

Lachlan was still horrified and shocked at what had happened. He didn't even feel the pain.

"I'm so so sorry dad. Is it ruined." He asked afraid of the answer.

"Shhh" Will said soothing his head while Scarlett let them know that the ambulance was on the way.

"Dad" Lachlan said again.

"That's not important right now son." Will said panicked.

The ambulance got there soon and Scarlett watched helplessly with Iris as they went out the lobby door.


	8. exploring

Lachlan came home that Sunday from the hospital with a broken foot. He was stuck all week on the couch. No matter how much the children begged Will would not

allow Lachlan out. It was ok though, other then school work Elizabeth, Liz and even Iris came to visit. Elizabeth came everyday to play with the boy. Lachlan did like her

but was still a little unsure of her after she showed him the hidden game room. He couldn't tell why, but something in the pit of his stomach felt uneasy. Iris came and

bought cookies to Lachlan and Scarlett that Wednesday while doing homework. Liz would come several afternoons to give Will a brake. Lachlan even tried to talk Liz into

sitting on the couch for him in order to get a brake, it didn't work though. Finally, that Saturday Will took Lachlan down to let him see the progress on his Atelier. As

they were walking, Lachlan sighed, he knew what this meant.

"Were really going to stay then, huh?" he asked his father.

"You know what Paris dose to me, you should see the Atelier's of Dior. This place has really inspired me and want my Atelier right here." He said.

"Is that ok with you?" He asked.

Lachlan shrugged, "I miss Peter, Maggie, Jon and Violet though." He said of his old homeschooling buddies.

"I know," Will said.

"We Skype them all the time though, and we are still homeschooling with them. Peter is complaining as much as you are about _Oliver."_ Will added with a smile. "We will

see them again, we always do."

"I have made a friend," Lachlan said with a thought,

"I guess as long as we visit it's ok."

Will smiled and then sighed again turning to his son,

"Hey what would you think if me and Elizabeth spent the rest of our lives together."

This through the 9- year –old off completely,

"I thought you liked men?" he questioned,

Will laughed, "Well, adults are complicated."

Lachlan didn't share his feelings about the countess.

"What about mom? Do we forget about her? We did leave her grave in New York."

Will wrinkled his forehead, "Of course not Lachlan, we could never forget your mom. She was my best friend and she gave me you." He said rubbing his cheek.

"And don't worry I'm paying the best people to keep up her grave. And I don't want you to call Elizabeth mom either, it's just not fair to your mother."

"I approve," Lachlan said with a smile.

Just then one of the workmen came up.

"Mr. Drake we have a problem" He said.

He led them to a cement wall. Both boys looked, Lachlan saw more weird things in this hotel then anything.

"Tear it out," Will said, "I'm on a deadline."

He then turned to see that Scarlett had joined them.

"Scarlett Lowe," He said crossly.

"I told you that you were not allowed on this floor without me. It is far to dangerous."

"Can we watch them tear out the wall?" She said completely ignoring Will.

"No, but you can join us for our lession, surprise." He added.

Lachlan scowled.

"Come on" he said leading them to an abandon board.

He then pulled out a circled ruler with a line in the middle, he called this a protractor.

"For the next hour he tried to teach the children how to measure angles."

Neither showed interest until he told Lachlan this was the next unit. He got a bit more attention then.

That night, Will went out with his soon to be wife, before this though, he made sure the elevator did not go down to the 3rd floor and left with the speech of "I am trusting you guys, do not disappoint me."

Just in case he told Iris and Liz. Alex, on her way out bet Will $50 it would not work, but he had faith in the kids.

When finding out the elevator was locked to that floor, and that the door from the stairs was blocked for that particular floor, Scarlett got creative. She quickly found a

vent opening on the 8th floor, using that and the hotel plans Will had, she navigated their way to the 3rd floor.

"Where theirs a will theirs a way." She said happily when they crawled out onto the 3rd floor. They started with room 33. What ever was there had been moved, she

figured it would be. They poked around the other rooms and found nothing interesting. Then they came across it. There was a tunnel where the cement used to be

earlier that day.

"What's in here?" Scarlett questioned.

They stepped over the archway, and began to explore. Scarlett was glad she had bought a flashlight. Behind her, she heard her friend groan, stepping over the archway

must have been too much for his booted foot. After a few seconds he recovered and they kept going. The next thing they came across looked to be blood,

"What on earth?" Scarlett questioned again.

"Maybe it's paint, or from a long time ago?" Lachlan guessed.

Scarlett shrugged and kept going. They came to a single hotel room with open trunks. The trunks seemed to have costumes from the 1920's.

"Cool" Scarlett said trying on a fancy hat.

"How do I look?" She said turning to her friend then looking in the mirror.

Lachlan picked up a pamphlet and read out loud.

"Rudolph Valentino presents his first movie both directed and acted in, _The Secret of Love and Letters._ This of course stars his ex- wife Natacha Rambova. She too is

from Italy and plays the main love interest. Also in this movie stars two new actors by the names of Gibbie and Elizabeth. Not much else is known of them."

"Interesting" Scarlett, said jumping on the bed with him.

"Maybe this is where they put the lost and found?" he questioned.

"We will have to ask Mr. March when we see him next."

Just then they heard a

"What are you guys doing in here!" from a very relived Liz.

"How did you know we were here?" Scarlett questioned.

Liz sat down panting.

"Because I'm a parent myself, I know things."

"You have kids?" Scarlett and Lachlan asked together.

"Yep 4" Liz said.

"But I thought…" Scarlett started but stopped not to be rude.

Liz laughed, "It's a long story."

"Do you still talk to them?" Lachlan asked.

"Of course I do." Liz said.

"My oldest son Nicholas works on Wall Street. Then theirs my daughter Sarah, she has 3 kids. And then," Liz continued clearly happy to talk about his children,

"Simon, he goes rock climbing and takes a ton of pictures."

"Simon Pryer?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes" Liz said surprised she knew.

"We Skyped him at school. He takes great pictures for _National Geographic._ He's awesome."

Lachlan nodded his head in agreement.

"And then my baby Topeka." Liz said.

"She well,…she is kind of of a lost cause, finding herself. She traveled all over the world. You will meet her at Thanksgiving next week."

"Cool," Scarlett said.

"My aunt travels with the air force." Lachlan said.

"I thought your dad was an only child." Scarlett said.

"I goggled him."

"My moms little sister, Leslie."

"Oh, cool you still keep in contact." Scarlett said a bit surprised.

"Of course." Lachlan said.

"My dad grew up with all of them, actually they are coming for Thanksgiving. Some of them are at least he added. My grandparents, Aunt Shirley and Uncle Kale along

with their twins Jade and Beverly. We call him Bev though. And their older sister Kate." He said rolling his eyes.

"And..." He began but Liz stopped him.

"It's 10:30 we have to get going, your father will have a fit if your not at home. Especially with that broken foot." Liz added.

 **So I am trying to catch up to the show, one more chapter :) In this story Tristion is still around and obviously Liz still see's his kids. Thanksgiving is next:)**


	9. thanksgiving

Thanksgiving went by fast. On Wednesday, Aunt Shirley and Uncle Kale

came with Lachlan's cousins, Jade who was nine, Beverly who was twelve and their older sister Kate who was sixteen. For the children it was all hugs and kisses when

they first arrived. They all complained. Scarlett just watched in the corner. She did feel left out a little after all, she only had mom and Holden. In the evening Grandma

and Grandpa O'Conner came with Lachlan's youngest Uncle Bruce and his wife Rhoda. They bought their new twins. This kept the adults occupied for just enough time

for Scarlett and Lachlan to show Jade and Beverly their discovery behind the mysterious wall of floor 3. On their way back they saw a girl about 25 walk in. She was

really pretty with curly brown hair and a red dress.

"Hello" Beverly said walking towards her.

"Let me help you with your bags, my uncle owns this hotel so what ever you need I can get you." He said.

The girl laughed as Beverly walked her to the front desk.

"The best room for this young lady Liz." He said.

The girl laughed, "Hi Papa," She said as Liz came around to give her a hug and a kiss.

"You have kids?" Jade asked suprised.

"Yes I do four," He said with a smile.

"How can you dressed like that?" She asked roudly.

"Jade!" Will said coming down the stairs.

"You apologize to Liz right now!" He said sternly to his niece.

"Sorry," Jade said looking down.

"Now all of you to bed, and I swear if you wake the twins on the eighth floor you will be in huge trouble."

The next day they all helped cook. "Bigger Kitchen more people to help, and we eat sooner" Grandma said.

"Good" Kate said.

"I have to get to the stores and get the best deals. After all, Will Drakes niece can't go to high school and not have the latest fashion."

"She can if it means spending time with family." Her mother said.

"Besides, you get most of the Drake brand for free."

"But Mom," Kate complained,

"There is more style out their other then Uncle Will's, don't you agree?" She said to her uncle who was supervising the making of the biscuits.

"I would much rather you spend time with us dear." He said with a sigh.

Kate huffed and walked out of the kitchen.

Dinner was delicious, Will Drake was happy that for once he got to carve the turkey, this being his hotel. They invited the countess, whom charmed all of her future

family, Iris who was already fed up with the four children for making to much noise at eight in the morning, and Liz and his daughter Topeka, whom noted by Scarlett

had Beverly's full attention all day. The next day was full of shopping, the grandparents took the kids, along with Scarlett who had become best friends with Jade, while

Will went shopping with his oldest friends.

Saturday everyone left except for Topeka, who was planning to stay a while. Alex had taken Scarlett for some new clothes and mother daughter time while Lachlan was

left at home to begin to build his new Lego battle ship his grandparents got him. Will, of course helped.

 **A few things, I am going to hold off on the wedding for a while (if it even happens in my story). Also, I know Liz came in 1983 but to explain 25 year old Topika, his wife Tracy visited a few times a year.**


	10. guests

The following week was slow. Scarlett knew she had one more week left of school for sure.

"That's one thing you are lucky about." Lachlan said when she told him.

"Dad is just not sure when I will get out."

The following Saturday, Will went out shopping and for a bite to eat with Scarlett's mom Alex. Lachlan and Scarlett were glad their parents were getting along. Lachlan

personally felt this friendship was a step in the right direction for getting the old dad back. After all, dad needed a few friends that were parents. It was around 3 when

they left, and the children were told to listen and help Liz and Iris with the Christmas decorations in their areas. It had been forever since the Hotel Cortez was

decorated so this was exciting for everyone. Will got a beautiful live tree for the front lobby. He also hired people to decorate the hotel and make it all christmasey. They

were to have a ball on Christmas Eve. An hour after they left, the kids were trying to help Iris wind lights into garland, it was becoming a big mess though. All of a

sudden two people walked in. The man, who introduced himself as Justin was wearing the Will Drake clothes line. The girl with him was wearing Guess jeans and a

Versace shirt with a Prada purse. They seemed very stuck up to Scarlett. This was confirmed when they checked in with Iris.

"We want a brand new decorated Will Drake room." Justin said.

Babe gave a discussed look at the kids but they simply ignored her.

"I'm sorry," Iris said.

"Mr. Drake has yet to start redoing the rooms. He is still working on his Atelier."

"Ugh" Babe complained.

"Fine," Justin said.

"Well do you at least have discounts for influencers. Will Drake has liked a ton of my professional photography on Instigram."

"No," Iris said clearly annoyed.

"Fine just give us the nicest room you have." Babe insisted.

"We'll take them up." Scarlett volunteered.

Iris smiled at this. It was clear the two guests did not like children. Iris handed the key to Scarlett and Lachlan grabbed the rolling suitcases.

"Ugh, you better not get my things all sticky." Babe said.

When they got the guest's to their room and opened the door, Scarlett and Lachlan worked together to lift the heavy suitcases up.

"I don't know why there are kids in this hotel," Justin said. "Will Drake, the owner, he is a fashion designer." He added treating the kids like they were dumb. "He hates

kids. When I tell him you are here you and your grandmother will be out."

"She's not our grandmother." Scarlett said.

"Whatever." Justin replied.

From the bathroom they heard Babe scream.

"What's wrong?" Lachlan asked when they all came running.

"These towels, they are like rags." Babe said through tears.

"They are probably filthy and disgusting. A suite is supposed to have nice fluffy white towels. Where is Will Drake?" She argued.

"He is out right now, and Miss. Evers just did those towels." Scarlett said a bit annoyed.

"I don't think the grownups they will be back till after we go to bed."

"You can have some of our fluffy towels," Lachlan said with a thought.

"I want to see Will Drakes Atelier." Justin said.

"We can't go down their without an adult. Especially now since there are a bunch of nails sticking out and I have a broken foot." Lachlan said showing off his boot rather

proudly.

"Surely there is something he designed." Babe said.

"I got it." Lachlan said.

"Follow us." The children led the guest's to the penthouse.

"This," Scarlett said proudly.

"Is the penthouse Will Drake himself decorated."

The four of them walked in. Lachlan ran to turn on the tree. He also grabbed some towels thinking it would be ok if they were for guests.

"Wow," Justin said in awe.

"Will Drake lives here."

"Yep" Lachlan said unimpressed. After all this was his home nothing special.

"Wait how are you two allowed in here? Will Drake hates kids." Justin said.

The children exchanged looks.

"I live here too, I'm his son."

"Oh," Was all Justin had to say. He was embarrassed he was wrong about Will Drake.

Lachlan led them to his room, which had pictures of dinosaurs up, both drawn and professional. He also had a timeline of the dinosaur era above his desk.

"Cool volcano." Babe said quietly of the whole made volcano.

"We made it for science last year." Lachlan said.

"It used to be out, but dad replaced it with the Arc Levi." He said pointing to the rock.

Babe and Justin seemed very impressed by the arc Levi. Lochlan was glad he did not end up braking it.

"This is dads room." Lachlan said.

Will Drakes room was very plain. It had a queen size bed with a blue bedspread. It also had a cross above the bed and on the side table next to the lamp, were three

pictures. One was of Lachlan with both his parents when he was born, then of him and Will and the last was just Lachlan.

"Was this your mom?" Scarlett asked picking up the picture.

"Yes" he answered quietly.

"She was pretty." Scarlett replied quietly before putting it back.

"You look like her," Justin added sensing the delicateness of the subject.

"Where are Will Drakes designs?" Babe asked.

"I don't know." Lachlan said closing up dad's room.

Babe and Justin then looked at the few designer ornaments Will had. Scarlett liked the Disney collection they had and Lachlan was happy to show off some of his better-

made whole made ornaments.

"How long are you staying?" Scarlett asked as they walked back.

"Till the day after Christmas." Babe said.

"I will introduce you to my dad tomorrow." Lachlan said at their door.

He them handed them the two fluffy white towels.

"Wow, they have Will Drakes initials on them." Justin said impressed.

It didn't hit the man till later those these were in fact Will Drakes own personal towels.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, let alone week was quite busy and a few important things happened. Lachlan had every intention on introducing Justin to dad. However, while doing his

schoolwork that morning that was gone. He came back around noon to make lunch. He seemed quite happy.

"What's up?" Scarlett asked joining them for lunch.

"Well," Will said with a laugh while serving up some grilled cheese.

"It turns out Donavan, you guys remember Donavan right?

He asked. Both kids nodded their heads.

"Well, apparently him and Elizabeth are back together. The engagement is off, and oddly enough I feel happy about it. Also,"

He added happily, "My best friend Mathew is coming for the Christmas Eve ball."

"Yea" Lachlan said happily. He turned to Scarlett and explained.

"Mathew or as we call him Matt, is one of dads old friends from college. He promotes fashion designers and models. He travels all over the world and when he is in town

he stays with us."

"Cool," Scarlett said always impressed.

"Oh, and by the way Lachlan, your cousin Kate is coming to the Ball and spending Christmas with us." Will added to quickly brake the news.

"Oh, Why?" Lachlan groaned and complained.

"Because it is her first ball and she wants to come plain as that." Will said.

"Grrr, she just seemed to care about fashion when I met her." Scarlett observed.

Will shrugged his shoulders. Another big event was Liz. The children and Liz were celebrating with cherry coke at Lachlan _finally_ being released from school.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked noticing something was off with the mostly cherry bartender.

"You guys wouldn't understand." He said, "It has to do with that icky stuff called love."

"Try me." Scarlett insisted.

"Well," Liz started.

"I was in love with someone who was recently… who recently went away." He said looking for the right words.

"Tristan who died of not being able to breath." Scarlett said outright,

"You hear things." She added seeing the shocked look on Liz's face.

"Yes well anyways, I have been missing him a lot but have begun to have feelings for someone else."

"My dad?" Lachlan guessed not being able to think of another gay man."

"No," Liz said with a frown.

"Iris," Scarlett said with a smile.

"How did you,,,,?" Liz asked.

"You watch her at times, I have been observing until Mr. Ruthless let Lachlan out of school."

Liz laughed at this.

"Why don't you tell her?" Lachlan urged.

"I can't" Liz said putting his head in his hands. At two confused looks, he explained.

"One dose not just come out and tell one that he likes them."

"Then I'll tell her." Scarlett said getting off the barstool.

Liz quickly came around the bar and grabbed her arm.

'Don't you dare, or I will tell BOTH of your parents all the mischief you get yourself into." He threatened.

"Blackmail, I like it" Scarlett said.

Scarlett decided she would talk to Liz's daughter Topeka about this. However she had a few things to discuss with her mom.

"I want to go to the ball." She complained while reading to her mom.

"You do? With Lachlan?" Alex asked noting this might be a first crush.

"No mom, I mean it would be nice to have a friend but no. Besides he thinks the ball is stupid. I agree with him of course, I don't want him to think I am girly or

anything."

"I see," Alex said as the girl tried to hide blushing.

"I will talk to Will and see what he thinks." Alex said.

"I don't like Lachlan." Scarlett reminded her.

"I know I know," Alex reassured her.

Lachlan was having a bit of his own problems. It was two days before the ball and his cousin Kate came. She and Will were already arguing about her dress.

"It's a Will Drake original." She argued.

"Yes, I know that, I designed it." Will reminded her.

"But you are not wearing it."

"What, am I not pretty enough to model your clothes now?" She asked.

"Kate you know its not that. I designed you a perfectly practical dress that…"

"That makes me look 15." She argued.

"You are 15." Will said.

"But I like that dress it's strapless, and makes me look like I'm 21"

"Exactly why you are not wearing it, end of discussion." He said.

 **so yeah, hated the ending and when WIll got killed and seperated from Lachlan and changed it to my own likeing. Plus, The Iris Liz pairing I think should be explored a bit also taking suggjustions on how Liz and Iris get together,**


	12. the christmas eve ball

The Christmas Eve ball came and went by fast. Will won the argument over which dress Kate should wear, Lachlan knew his dad would. Despite the fact that it was

sleeveless it still made her look pretty. Donavon was nice enough to ask her to dance. Will's best friend Matt made sure Will didn't make a fool of himself when he saw

his oldest niece dancing with boys. When not dancing, Kate enjoyed hanging out with Topeka, Justin and his girlfriend Babe. Scarlett was happy to see her parents were

dancing. She was glad that they made up. She also danced with her older brother Holden, and a few of the other vampire children. Lachlan agreed to dance with her

when she put it in the way that it would be to ease drop on Kate, her parents and Will. They didn't get vary far when Lachlan's foot stared to hurt. He had fallen down

the steps a few days ago and it was hurting again. During the dance Justin caught Lachlan's attention,

"Can you introduce me to your dad now, you forgot the other day." Justin said with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Lachlan apologized.

"Dad insisted we spend family time together since my cousin Kate is here. We baked cookies and gingerbread houses." He said.

He did however call his dad and Matt over.

"Hey Lachlan, how's your foot doing?" Matt said rubbing his hair.

"It hurts," Lachlan said with a frown.

"Poor little guy," Matt said.

Lachlan chose to ignore the little guy part.

"Dad," He said turning towards his father,

"I want you to meet Justin. He is…"

Lachlan didn't get to finish.

"You are Justin Hunt. You are an up and coming photographer for a lot of the fashion magazines. I love your photos on Instigram." Will said excitedly shaking his hand.

"You just shot some models for Cosmode magazine if I am not mistaken, right?" Matt asked the man.

"Yes." Justin said shaking his head.

"I would love for you to look at some of my photo's. I would love to do some photo shoots for you as well Mr. Drake." Justin added.

"I would love that." Will said.

"I'd also love for you to tour my Atelier. Matt and I are going their later tonight." He said.

"Cool, my girlfriend Babe and I would love to join you." Justin said.

When they went back to dancing Scarlett noticed Iris standing alone at the dessert table, while Liz minded the bar. She would normally suggjust to Lachlan to help her

look for hidden Christmas presents, but knew he was stuck due to his foot. She walked over to the old women and stood d next to her.

"Hi." She said.

Iris eyed the girl curiously but decided to play along.

"Hi" she said.

"Are you enjoying the dance?" Scarlett asked trying to do the whole small talk thing.

"It's ok. I like that we have a full hotel." Iris noted.

"Liz looks kind of lonely, maybe you should go talk to him." Scarlett suggjusted.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me, to many attractive people around here." She said with a sigh.

"Go on." Scarlett encouraged.

"Maybe he would even like to dance." She added.

Iris blushed at this. She tried to hide it from the girl by walking away and taking her suggjustion. As she walked away, Alex and John came up to her.

"Ok honey, time for bed, Santa is coming tonight." Scarlett, who was board anyways agreed.

Meanwhile an extremely board Lachlan was watching his dad and Matt dance. Every now and then they would steal a kiss from each other, which made Lachlan

embarrassed. He wished his father didn't do that in public. It was a reason to get teased, in a 9-year-olds would at least. When the song ended Will kissed Matt

goodnight and came and scooped up his son.

"Hi buddy." He said with a smile kissing him.

"Hi" Lachlan said.

"It's time for bed, you don't want Santa to see that you are still up."

"Will you stay with me?" Lachlan said not comfortable with the fact that so many people were around and anyone could break in.

"No honey, I have to comeback down here, but you will be ok, I promise." Will said while taking the elevator up.

Lachlan still felt uneasy but after being reassured by dad that everything would be ok, after all dads never lied to him, Lachlan felt better.

Will helped his son get ready for bed and after kissing him goodnight went down to join the party.


	13. Authers Note

I am sorry guys, as of right now I am out of ideas/ DO not think I want to drag this story out. If you have any ideas please let me know,

Thanks,

Ariedling


End file.
